


Hugging

by nicoleeemusic98



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleeemusic98/pseuds/nicoleeemusic98
Summary: Jongin never really liked hugging girls.





	Hugging

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I wrote this when I was 16 and stupid. I stopped writing when I was 17 and am only recently (2018) posting stuff over from my AFF and there're plenty of cringeables, immaturity and problematic stuff in my writing. I had no intent on skinny-shaming girls back then and neither do I have any intent to skinny-shame them now. This is merely just a story, a work of fiction. Don't read into it too deeply as it was meant to be a small fluffy piece.

Jongin never really liked hugging girls.

He wasn't born with such a dislike. He loved hugging his mum and two sisters, his cousins and aunts and grandmothers. No, the problem only arose when he first joined SM Entertainment.

The first girl he hugged there was Yoona. Yoona sunbae and the rest of SNSD sunbae had just experienced the Black Ocean for the first time. Back then, Yoona sunbae had been hugging everyone in the dance room, telling them to work hard and perform well so that they too, wouldn't experience the Black Ocean. When it was his turn to hug her, he had braced himself. Him, a newbie, was to hug one of his newly debuted sunbaes. What an honour!

However, when he had wrapped his arms around her, he flinched.

She was so skinny.

Skinny was good, he reasoned with himself that night. Skinny was pretty, and enticing. But he couldn't help but remember the feeling of hugging her and feeling like it was akin to hugging a skeleton.

He had shivered at the thought.

 

The second girl he hugged was Seulgi. Seulgi was his hoobae, and he had helped her in her dancing occasionally, whenever he paid a visit to watch the trainees.

The day when Seulgi hugged him was the day she received news that she was debuting.

Jongin felt happy for Seulgi. She had worked really, really hard, and was now debuting in a four-member girl group called Red Velvet. But that "Hugging-a-skeleton" feeling came back when he embraced her.

By then, Jongin had been in the company long enough to know just how did the girls in their company get so thin. And it was a disturbing realization as he hugged Seulgi.

He tried to match Seulgi's warm smile with his own, even though he felt far from doing it.

 

The third girl he hugged was Bella. Bella was a new trainee, and Kris' little sister. She became best friends with him and Sehun, despite the four-year age gap, and was also chummy with the rest of EXO. Jongin enjoyed her company. She was fun, talented and highly loveable. It was no surprise when she and Yi Xing revealed themselves to be dating.

And Jongin watched her two-year trainee journey. And he felt sickened.

He watched as Bella sweated, bled and cried. He watched her become thinner.

And then one day, he was hugging yet another skeleton.

Jongin remembered being unable to sleep that night.

 

The biggest reason why Jongin loves his boyfriend is because Kyungsoo is very huggable.

When Jongin hugs Kyungsoo, he doesn't feel like he's hugging a skeleton. Kyungsoo just feels so squishy that Jongin just wants to hug him to death.

And of course, Kyungsoo's kisses were to die for. But that's another story.

Jongin found himself hugging Kyungsoo to sleep one night. He felt comfortable doing so. As he gazed down at his sleeping boyfriend's perfect features, he hugs him tighter, and relishes in the fact that there were no bones jutting out, and that his boyfriend was warm and soft to hug. Jongin smiled, before pressing a kiss to Kyungsoo's forehead and drifting off to sleep.

That night, Jongin slept well for the first time in many nights.


End file.
